runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Sararmadyllian Army
Great and Good are Seldom the Same man -''Winston Churchill''- Qualifications to join the order Greetings to you friend.You wish to be a member of The Chosen Light eh,well if you have the requirements listed down at the rules section,then you've come to the right place. Assigned houses Members in this order are assigned to a house in either Falador or Lumbridge.If there are no more houses,they must share their house with another member.The Highlord and a select group of loyal men will stay at the White Knights Castle and the Regent Lord Repo and a maximum of 5 members will stay at Lumbridge Castle. History ''' The clan was formed shortly after the silver orders collapse.The remnants of the Silver order with like-minded men and women reformed the Silver order in a new name, the Chosen Light.The clan was formed by the silver order leader's Higlord Kruzak5. '''The Fall of the Silver order The silver order was beginning to collapse after a week because of the weak governance and with the constant absences of Highlord Kruzak5,many members left,leaving only 2 very loyal men in the order.During this stage,varrock was taken with no resistance and the Lumbridge basement was their only base left.Kruzak5 heard of the terrible news and rushed as quickly as he could,butr found it too late. Reformation of the fallen order under a new name When Kruzak5 arrive,the clan was in ruins,seeing his failure to guide his own bretheren,he took the remaining members and gathered the others who left the order.Soon their allies,the Brothers of Justice help them rise once more.After realizing his mistakes,Highlord Kruzak swore to never leave the clan for the sake of his bretheren. Regaining power The order soon retook the entire Lumbridge from some noobs who went psycho.After that they sought to reclaim Falador by giving propaganda that the White knights and Temple knights are not what they seem to be. These two groups of kinghts knowing that they will be expelled out of Falador decided to give the city to the Chosen Light.Knowing that their territory could easily be taken by unions and alliances,Kruzak5 and BoJ-Snowman who are close friends have agreed to make an alliance.Snowman and his order soon conquered Varrock,though they allowed Citizens to roam freely.Soon a clan red world,which was headed by Kruzak5's cousin,joined forces with the 2,thus making their numbers bigger.Highlord Kruzak,soon saw a failing order just like his former order,it was the Knights of Templar.Headed by ZombieDt-Slayer,the order took control of Edgeville and the Monastery.Kruzak seeing that the Templars would fall without and any assitance decicided to invite them to the Alliance.The Templars,being desperate,,joined. Tensions rising Tensions between the two allies,The Chosen Light and the clan:Yeah beer grew,since the Chosen Light is against cheating(macroing) and Yeah beer is on cheating(macroing),the two clans soon clashed for a week.Eventually no victor was declared,but the two clans still remain hostile,though some of the clanmates of Yeah beer are still allies of the Highlord.The two leaders soon signed a truce,ending their rivalry. Jakers224 The player mentioned above was accused of kicking another member when that player joined,fearing that his order would start a destruction inside out,Highlord Kruzak5 demoted Jakers to Private.But soon it was revealed that the player was just leaving the clan,so a furious Highlord kicked him out and banned him.Jakers was allowed to remain but there are some suspicions. A common goal and an alliance with the AoS Kruzak5 had been trying to know the whereabouts of the AoS.Inspired by their goals and rules,this is why the Chosen Light exist.At the late days of May,The Chosen Light was able to locate the AoS,Higlord Kruzak was pleased to know the news of the AoS existence.At the 1st of June Lord Kruzak established contact with the AoS leader King Aeraes and agreed to be allies since both order share a common goal. Goals 1.To destroy botters and macroers. 2.To encourage players not to cheat in-game 3.To fight scammers 4.To end discrimination in Runescape. 5.To help any new player with something he/she doesn't know. Rules 1.NO SPAMMING 2.NO Racism,Discrimination 3.Be respectful 4.NO Trolling 5.NO Macroing 6.Follow orders 7.Don't attack any allies 8.Be friendly to any neutral clan or union 9.Be Mature 10.Respect Members 11.Be Open-Minded 12.Follow basic rules 13.Follow the rules made by Jagex Rule Breaking If any person commits a first offense or abuses his power,he will be demoted.Second offense will result to suspension from the order.And a third offense will result in the expulsion of the member. Note:'''The suspension will depend on how grave the offense is,the same goes to the first one. '''Allies Brothers of Justice Knights of Templar Red World Army of Saradomin Enemies Yeah beer(formerly) Unholy resistance Merges Yeah beer(formerly) Brothers of Justice(briefly) Non-Agression Pact None Trivia Though it is a paladin order,they act like a nation Clanmotif4.png Clanmotif3.png Clanmotif2.png Clanmotif.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Saradominist users Category:Royal Guard Of Gielinor Clan